Arrebato de deseo
by Tatjash
Summary: Oliver Queen se sorprende en encontrarse a Felicity en la oficina cuando pretendía estar solo un rato. Lo que no se esperaba era terminar besándola y dejarse llevar.


Este fic llevó más tiempo del que pretendía con él. Y fue más allá que mis anteriores dos fics. Salió lo que quería, pero no se si como quería. No termino de verlo muy bueno y lo he corregido varias veces. Pero bueno, a veces es mejor dejarlo marchar cuando sabes que ya no eres objetiva. Aunque no sea gran cosa, espero que os guste. De verdad. Abrazos enormes.

**Disclaimer:** Es evidente que no es de mi propiedad los personajes, la serie etc... Aunque estaría genial. La verdad. XD

**Arrebato de deseo**

Oliver entró en las oficinas de Queen consolidated. Era tarde, había sido una noche larga en la que había atrapado a unos cuantos villanos. Era consciente, de que no habría nadie en la oficina. Un lugar al que siempre había odiado ir en el pasado, pero desde que había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar, había encontrado en aquel sitio, un lugar reconfortante donde estar solo. Solo con sus pensamientos, con las vistas de una nocturna e iluminada Starling City, colgando la capucha del héroe y siendo simplemente Ollie.

Salió del ascensor con tranquilidad hasta que advirtió con sorpresa que había luz en su oficina. Inmediatamente se puso alerta. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era Felicity la que estaba allí, sentada frente al ordenador tecleando furiosamente, muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Felicity? – preguntó él confuso al verla allí.

Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida y sobresaltada.

-Oliver – abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo – semi sonrió este.

-Yo estoy trabajando – señaló su pantalla con evidencia.

Él la miró sin comprender.

-Alguien debe rellenar cierto papeleo que cierto jefe de la compañía no hace. –sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Papeleo? – preguntó él

-Claro. ¿Quien crees que redacta los papeles que firmas todos los días?

-Suponía que Isabel Rochev se encargaba de todo.

-Y claro tú pones la imagen de tio bueno, quiero decir no. Bueno es evidente que lo estás... –la cara de Felicity cuando metía la mata era realmente divertida pensó Oliver- Ya me entiendes.

-No, no te entiendo – rió él. Adoraba a Felicity porque siempre le decía lo que pensaba, aunque a veces soltaba algunos comentarios fuera de lugar. Él hacía que no los escuchaba para no incomodarla, pero le hacían gracia. Aquel día decidió seguir el juego.

-Por eso, aquí, yo soy la inteligente del equipo. Diggle es tu chofer/Robin, tú eres "Batman", yo ... –indicó irritada- tú asistente personal, altamente cualificada por el MIT. Así que si me dejas en paz...

Le encantaba Felicity enfadada, era realmente adorable y sexy a la vez. ¿Había pensado en Felicity como alguien sexy? Bueno, lo era, a veces perdía su mirada cuando se aburría, mirando sus piernas a causa de esas faldas que llevaba. Si Isabel no hubiera dicho aquello, él no se hubiera fijado en las faldas cortas de Felicity. Vale, que no es nunca se hubiera fijado, pero no de aquella forma tan... ¿intensa?. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Carraspeó cuando vió que ella le miraba fijamente, esperando que se fuera, pero él no tenía intención de hacerlo, aún no.

-Vamos, Señorita Smoak, que prácticamente usted está dirigiendo mi empresa – sonrió Oliver mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa de ella y la miraba fijamente.

-Señor Queen ¿si quiere hacerlo usted? Estaria encantada de tener tiempo libre.

-Sinceramente, creo que tú estas más cualificada.

-Eso pensaba... –susurró ella riendo.

Y sin motivo alguno los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos desde sus posiciones.

De repente Felicity parecía muy nerviosa, bajó la mirada, pero él se mantuvo mirándola, fijamente y con el poder que le daba la posición en la que se encontraba. Ella miró a todos los lados para mantenerse ocupada, cogió unos papeles, los ordenó dando un golpecito sobre la mesa y los puso para graparlos. Pero la maldita grapadora no funcionaba, así que empezó a dar golpes para intentar grapar aquellos documentos.

Oliver la detuvo. Puso su mano sobre la de ella encima de la grapadora. No fue una acción brusca, si no más cálida de la que pretendía, pero con una firmeza demasiado contundente, casi electrizante.

-Felicity – susurró él como siempre que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Está defectuosa, la grapadora. Tendremos que comprar una nueva – y para apartarse de él, agarró la grapadora y se deslizó bajo la palma de su mano. Sintió un profundo escalofrío y tiró la dichosa grapadora a la papelera, aunque sabía que perfectamente funcionaba, posiblemente, solo se le habían acabado las grapas.

Se puso de pie, cerró el ordenador y cogió su bolso.

-Deberías firmarlo- le dió los papeles y se colgó el bolso – es tarde, debo irme.

Él estaba frente a ella, dubitativo si coger o no los papeles. Los cogió y los dejó en la mesa.

-Pero – ella los señaló y luego lo miró. Encontrándose, otra vez con su mirada.

-Felicity – pronunció él, quedándole en sus labios un sabor amargo. No era suficiente y el corazón empezaba a latírle con fuerza. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y sentía en sus entrañas, ella importaba demasiado.

-Debería marcharme – pronunció Felicity.

-¡No! – contestó totalmente contrariado en voz alta, no quería que se marchara e hizo lo que hacía segundos se había prometido no hacer, la agarró por la cintura y la besó.

Sintió sus labios ávidos, entregados. Saboreó aquel dulce manjar que tanto se había prohibido probar y era deliciosa, exactamente, como tantas noches en la soledad de su habitación había imaginado. Descendió sus manos por los costados, ya que había dado aquel paso, memorizaría al tacto cada una de sus curvas. Ella tembló bajo sus palmas y se distanció unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos.

-Oliver - jadeó ella su nombre sin dejarle apenas tiempo de decirle nada.

Y eso activó en él todo el poco aplomo que le quedaba. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez abandonándose del todo. Dejó que su lengua explorara aquella boca, que en vez de saciarse, anhelaba besar más. No era capaz de pensar, solo se dejaba llevar por el arrebato de deseo por aquella mujer rubia que se le había ido metiendo, poco a poco en el corazón y en sus fantasías.

Una de las manos de Felicity, se posó en su espalda sobre la tela, como sujetándose para no caer. La otra mano, más juguetona, clavó sus uñas en la nuca haciéndole soltar algun improperio por el placer.

Él agarró con posesión sus nalgas, posando sus manos en ella, atrayéndola más a él. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, ella jadeó sin aliento en aquel beso sin fin, y le mordió los labios con pura lujuria.

-Felicity me vuelves loco - le susurró solo unos segundos para coger aire. Mientras observaba su cara con detenimiento, le quitó las gafas para perderse en aquellos ojos azules que a veces casi no se apreciaban y soltó la coleta para notar su pelo entre sus dedos. Entrelazados, apoyó su mano abierta en su cabeza y la ladeó para besar el cuello de su asistente personal. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

Felicity no se quedó atrás y sus manos se deslizaron ahora por debajo de la camiseta de Oliver, donde podía sentir sus músculos torneados que tantas veces había disfrutado mientras le veía entrenar, las cicatrices...

-¡Tómame! – susurró ella y algo se activó en Oliver que le hizo separarse de ella y mirarla.

-Yo no debería ... –mostró arrepentimiento de no controlarse, se conocía demasiado bien. Si seguía, no podría parar y ella saldría dañada.

Felicity no dijo nada, apagó la lamparita de su escritorio, pasó por su lado y le agarró de la mano con la intención de que la acompañara.

-Ven

Él la siguió hasta su propia oficina, le hizo sentarse en el sofá y ella sin pensárselo apenas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y notó al instante su erección bajo el vaquero que él llevaba. Le quitó la camiseta, no pudo evitar morderse el labio en señal de gula y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, a descender poco a poco por su mejilla mientras escuchaba la respiración de su jefe, lamió su cuello...

-Felicity –pronunció ahogádamente.

-sssh...

Ella lo miró sonriendo, y empezó a besarle de nuevo. El héroe se rindió y se dejó llevar. Oliver acarició su espalda hasta encontrar la cremallera del vestido y la bajó, ella se separó de él para quitarse ese vestido y quedarse en ropa interior, para sorpresa de él más sexy de lo que había imaginado y con un movimiento brusco la tumbó en el sofá para apoderarse de ella, para dejarla completamente desnuda frente a él.

La miró, recostada en su sofá de cuero negro, ya sin ningún trozo de tela sobre ella, con el pelo disperso, sonriéndole acompañado de unos ojos deseosos de más. No olvidaría jamás aquella imagen.

-Hazlo – le pidió

Pero él quería disfrutar un poco más, se inclinó sobre ella para besar su cuello y descenció lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Abrió la boca saboreándolos cual manjar más delicioso, mordió sus pezones.

-Oliver, oh dios mio.

La escuchó articular con dificultad, pero quería hacerla suplicar, lamió sus pezones, chupó sus pechos, bajó sus manos e introdujo dos dedos en su clítoris y lo acarició.

-Oliver, por favor.-él sonrió con satisfacción ante aquellas suplicas.

-Dilo, pídemelo –quería que ella perdiera las formas

-¡Follame!

Y él se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se puso el condón que llevaba en la cartera de sus vaqueros. Se introdujo en ella sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomó con dureza, tal vez con demasiada, pero ella no se quejó, al contrario, gritó en total éxtasis, arqueando su espalda, mostrándose totalmente liberada y si había algún ápice de que aquello fuera lento, oírla gritarla la hizo embestirla una y otra vez de manera salvaje. Ella seguía el ritmo incluso lo aceleraba, hasta que los dos no pudieron más y explotaron de placer.

Oliver cayó sobre ella, respirando en su cuello. Sabía que la estaba aplastando, pero ella no se quejaba, y él no podía moverse. Notó como las manos de Felicity acariciaron su espalda con tanta dulzura que no pudo evitar mirarla y besarla tiernamente. Algo que no había hecho en ningún instante hasta ese momento. Con maña, cambiaron de posiciones y ella quedó sobre él, recostada y él la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Lo siento - le susurró a ella al oído, quería protegerla, no quería hacerle daño. Él sabía que no podía estar con ella, algo en su interior, le obligaba a pensar que se lo debía. Pero no quería dejarla marchar de sus brazos y aquello le mataba. Lo sabía, hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

-

Ella se incorporó y le miró. En ese tiempo había aprendido a comprender tanto al héroe, como al hombre. A admirarle y a quererle de tal forma aunque él no pudiera saberlo jamás.

-No lo sientas – sonrió y acarició su frente, su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato. No fueron capaces de decir nada más. Cuando él se durmió, ella a duras penas se zafó de aquel abrazo del que no quería escapar. Buscó una manta que Oliver tenía allí, sabía que pasaba muchas noches durmiendo en su oficina, aunque nunca le había dicho nada, lo había observado cuando al igual que él, ella no podía dormir e iba a la oficina. Ella velaba por sus sueños como él velaba por la vida de los demás en aquella ciudad, que tan desagradecida era con él, al no saber su realidad. Él era un buen hombre. Se preocupaba por los demás y estaba haciendo algo grande. No podía pedirle más y no lo iba hacer.

Le cubrió con aquella manta no se detuvo a mirarle, simplemente, se vistió y se marchó. Puede que algún día él, dejara todos sus miedos a un lado y se daría cuenta que ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, que estaría con él costáse lo costase. Que no tenía miedo.

-Buenas noches, Oliver –susurró adentrándose en el ascensor y observando como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban delante de ella.

**FIN**


End file.
